One Bite
by Dory
Summary: Better summary inside ... After bitting a poisoned apple, Kim is suddenly in a world where her family tries to kill her, and Shego is on the good side. When she must go on a journey to save Ron, she must figure out how much she's willing to lose ... her f


"One Bite"  
By Jessie G. (Dory)  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, this is Jessie, author of "It's a Stoppable Life". I  
know I haven't completed IaSL, however I had a total brainspark while talking to another ff.net user, Jao (I know you all know her stories, if  
you don't, shame on you! Go read them!) and I got a crazy, awesome, original idea. So I have most of the plan all set up, and I decided I would write the first chapter right away just for fun. I will try to concentrate on finishing IaSL first since I've come so far into it already, but if I get a high demand for a quick second chapter to show up, I'll for sure try and work on them both at once. Hey, I'm typing this right now while giving my nails a manicure, I'm sure I can work on two stories, lol. SO I hope you  
like, here's a summary of what's to come:  
  
With one bite of a poison apple, Kim is suddenly in a world where her  
family and friends try to kill her, Shego is on the good side, and even lamps and fire hydrants are trying to attack her. She can't decide what's real and what's a lie, and she must go on a task to save Ron from an evil Wade. But when she doesn't know if her family members are under a spell, or out to kill her, Kim must decide in her heart, who must die, her own blood family, her true love Ron, or if she doesn't decide fast enough, herself.  
  
Chapter one: A Perfectly Horrid Plan  
  
Once upon a time, in a city quite similar to any city in most of  
America, there were two evil villains, heavily at work, deeply thinking their next horrible plot to dethrone their foe. One was an evil doctor who had blue skin, and even though everyone called him 'doctor', he lacked a PhD, and wasn't even a dentist or anything. He just made everyone call him that because it made everything think he was extremely smart and knew what he was doing. Sadly though, he wasn't too bright, and he rarely knew what he was doing. Typically he could come up with some semi-smart things, but mainly, he was more of a bumbling sidekick personality. Even though truly  
he was apparently the brains behind the duo, he never fought and never  
showed any sign of knowing what he was doing.  
  
The other villain, however, was pale, with black hair, and she always wore green and black. She often had glowing hands that spelled out danger  
just by describing them, and she was rather smart, even just being the sidekick. However she ended up with the bumbling blue idiot is beyond our comprehension to find out, however, they did meet, and so none of that how they met actually matters. Point is, she was the sidekick, and she was very smart, while the leader wasn't that smart, and so it was rather backwards.  
  
None-the-less, the two needed something to bring down their arch nemesis, known as Kim Possible, a crime-fighting cheerleader. Ironically,  
you'd think a cheerleader would be easy to kill off, but apparently not  
this one.  
  
"I have the perfect plan!" Dr. Drakken shrieked with self-esteem  
filled joy.  
  
"And it is," She said dully, not too enthusiastic after the 126th time he had said that and had some up with a stupid idea with in the past  
day.  
  
"I shall kidnap Kim Possible and then have her as bait to capture her  
sidekick Ron Stoppable and then I will have both of them, and I'll win!  
It's genius I tell you!" Dr. Drakken dropped his pencil onto his paper  
where he had been attempting to draw out plans.  
  
"One problem genius," Shego replied, filing her nails, "That plan  
made absolutely no sense at all."  
  
Drakken grunted, and then pouted angrily, "It's not fair! I'm the  
evil genius, I'm suppose to come up with amazing plans!"  
  
"Yeah, well, guess what, you aren't," By now Drakken was used to Shego's sarcastic tone, especially since after a while he began to realize she was  
actually right pretty much the whole time.  
  
"So come up with something better," He dared her in a childish way.  
  
"Ok," She said with a shrug, putting down her nail file, leaving her chair, and walking over to a nearby desk. On the desk was a large and dusty book, Shego picked it up after blowing some dust off it, and brought it to  
Dr. Drakken who sat impatiently at a desk in the room.  
  
"What's that?" He tried to sound dull, and she grinned, it was way obvious  
he was interested in what the book was.  
  
Shego whipped dust off the title of the book, "It belonged to my great  
grandma. It's a cooking book."  
  
"Pfft," Drakken said in a dull and childish way, now getting a chance at sarcasm, "Oh what, are we going to cook Kim Possible some cookies? How  
totally evil Shego, please, don't go any further. It's too horrible for  
words."  
  
"I didn't finish," She glared, "It's a cooking book, and a poison book," Shego grinned as Drakken sat up, clearly interested now, "All I have  
to do is dip an apple into some poison, dress up as an old lady, go to Kim's house and convince her I'm a friend of her parents to gain her trust. After that I offer her the apple, she eats it, and boom," Shego snapped her  
fingers once, "She'll be dead within seconds."  
  
Drakken eyed Shego, putting his hand on his chin, pondering what Shego just said, "It sounds too simple, and it sounds very Disney-ish. Are you sure we can just kill her like that? It seems like bad villain form. Just killing her without any speech or letting her know who killed her."  
  
"It'll be fast and painless," Shego smiled as she flipped through the cookbook with her index finger, "We should have done this a long time ago,  
I mean, it would have been so much easier."  
  
"I don't know Shego," Drakken pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're just mad because you didn't come up with it first," Rolling her eyes she spotted the recipe before Drakken could argue back, "Here we go, it'll just take a few minutes. I have some bottles of stuff from my family  
to use down in my lab, I'll be back."  
  
Shego quickly turned and left, book in hand, as Drakken sat their, mouth  
wide open.  
  
"You have your own lab?" Drakken scratched his head, 'No one tells me anything' he mumbled in his thoughts, then he sighed, "Well, I'll let her do it this time, it is a classic way to get rid of a hero after all. And I just have to admire tradition. Especially after seeing that 'Fiddler on The  
Roof' musical," Drakken blinked and sighed, suddenly realizing he was  
talking to himself.  
  
Down in the lab Drakken hadn't even known existed, Shego was busy mixing up some of the ingredients, "A little this, some salt, some sugar, a little bit of everything," Shego mixed up the ingredients that were in a  
huge melting pot. She lifted up the spoon that was full of a sort of glowing green liquid, she almost lifted it up to her mouth to taste it, but  
stopped and laughed, "I'm not that stupid."  
  
She poured the liquid back from the spoon to the rest of it and continued to mix. Accidentally, her elbow knocked over a small glass vial full of a light pink liquid in it. She cursed in anger at her clumsiness as  
easily half of the vial's contents poured into the pot.  
  
Lifting the vial to her eyes, she noted the writing on the paper attached to the vial looked very old, almost as if it were from centuries ago. Perhaps even the Middle Ages, but Shego was fairly certain she didn't have any relatives that lived in that part of the world at that time, at  
least, as far as she knew.  
  
The words were written in such a fancy way, Shego was certain that only someone from a long time ago, who had nothing better to do other than  
draw letters in unbelievably fancy ways, especially just for labeling a silly old vial, could have written it. No one these days would have taken  
the time, at least no one who had a TV or access to the internet.  
  
Shego held the vial up to the light to read the words, which had scrawled on there, "Angel Claws", and she simply scoffed and put the vial back on  
top of a counter.  
  
"It probably won't effect the poison at all, just some colored water  
some whacked out freak who thought they were a witch made up to scare  
people," Shego said with a laugh, amusing herself slightly. She took a nearby basket full of delicious looking apples, and picked the biggest one  
of them, and carefully dipped it into the poison.  
  
The awful looking liquid had no scent, but looked disgusting, and Shego had  
to wonder her self whether Kim would be stupid enough to eat an apple  
covered in green slime. However, she took the apple out and it looked perfectly wonderful and appetizing. It glowed a beautiful shade of red, and Shego had to fight off the temptation of biting it. It looked like one of  
those apples that as soon as you sink your teeth into it, your mouth is full of delicious apple juice, and no matter how long you take to eat it, it will continue to taste as fresh as if you simply pulled it off the tree. Shego covered the apples with a nice little cloth, and then went over to  
her dressing area.  
  
Moments later she exited looking like a sweet and calm old lady, you wouldn't even be able to recognize any of Shego's features unless you very  
careful analyzed her, which is something most humans neglect to do when meeting someone. She had set the perfect amount of make up to make herself look old and wrinkly, and her clothes looked worn and slightly shabby, yet  
somewhat elegant. She looked in the mirror and grinned, she had drank a vial that would make her voice sound different than her regular voice for about three hours. She grinned evilly; this was going to work out perfect. Though she had to take points off for lack of originality, considering that  
it was such an over used thing, poisoning someone with an apple while  
dressing up as an old lady. Talk about being sued by Disney, big time!  
  
However, Shego waved it off and walked over to her desk where the apples in the basket lay next to her book. She moved her hand to close the  
book as she grabbed the basket, however she sort of missed and only was able to turn the pages a little. She ignored it, there wasn't much time,  
and she ran out of lab, leaving it to sit peacefully.  
  
The 'camera', as I call it, zoomed slowly up to the still open book. On the one particular page in large, fancy, bold letters the words "Angel Claws" sat there. The same thing that had poured into the poison, and I'm sure you remembered that. The words that fallowed, in extremely large print  
where as fallows:  
  
"Things, or people, that seem perfectly harmless, turn their backs and change things for the worse, to who ever puts angel claws into something edible. Warning: Do not mix in with any poisons and/or potions; could cause  
insanity; risk of brain damage and/or reality loss."  
  
To Be Continued .. 


End file.
